


our first kiss won't be the last

by skellig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellig/pseuds/skellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kevin meet on the set of a video for an interesting (and slightly awkward) social experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our first kiss won't be the last

**Author's Note:**

> this little fic is based on [this adorable video](http://ninelivespussy.tumblr.com/post/79207238610/first-kiss-we-asked-twenty-strangers-to-kiss-for) in which 20 strangers were asked to kiss for the first time on camera. it is important to watch the video prior to reading, or the fic won't make much sense (and i promise you won't regret watching it)

Kevin looked at the man in front of him, forced himself to hold in a gasp because holy shit, he was _gorgeous_ \- long hair, hazel eyes, just the right amount of stubble, muscular as all get out. Kevin assumed he was an underwear model, or possibly a handyman. A really, really hot handyman.

"Hi," the man said, mouth turning up in an alluring half smile, his hands clasped gently in front of him. "I'm Sam."

"Kevin," Kevin replied, stepping forward to shake Sam's hand. Sam's hand was warm and soft, not rough like Kevin had anticipated. _Probably not a handyman then_ , he thought. He attempted to look in Sam's eyes and had to tilt his head back, Sam was tall, tall, _tall_ -

"You're so tall," Kevin remarked stupidly, voice barely audible. He slid his hands into his back pockets and rocked nervously back onto his heels, but Sam just chuckled.

"Yeah, I kinda am," Sam agreed, breaking into a smile that lit up his whole face, dimples and eye crinkles and all. Kevin couldn't help but grin right back up at him, stomach flipping nervously. He held Sam's gaze for a moment, thinking to himself that he had kind eyes. He seemed like a good person, caring and genuine and  _warm_.

"So uh, just, whenever?" Sam turned and asked the director, ducking his head nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. Kevin couldn't take his eyes off Sam's arms, his _muscles_ -

"Yeah, whenever you're ready," he heard the director reply.

Sam just nodded and looked back at Kevin, dipping his head slightly in Kevin's direction. Kevin nodded, stepping forward into Sam's space.

"Kinda nervous," Kevin said with a laugh, wringing his hands together and letting his gaze fall to Sam's chest. He licked his lips. Sam brushed his thumb lightly against Kevin's cheek.

"It's okay," Sam said quietly, bringing his other hand up to rest lightly at Kevin's waist. Kevin looked back up at Sam, at the small smile on his face, felt the heat of Sam's hand burning through his shirt and felt reassured.

"Okay," Kevin smiled, bringing his hands up to rest on Sam's chest. Sam cupped Kevin's jaw, tilted his head back gently, leaned down and brushed his nose against Kevin's. Kevin let out a shaky breath, stretched up and closed the distance between them, brushed his lips lightly against Sam's.

Kevin's breath hitched, heart pounding in his chest. Sam pressed his mouth against Kevin's so tenderly that Kevin thought he would burst. Sam's lips were soft and dry and warm, like Kevin thought they'd be. He felt light-headed, body buzzing, nerves on fire, like he could float away at any moment, but Sam's hands kept him grounded. 

Kevin couldn't help but think that maybe he and Sam were made for kissing each other, that this is what Kevin was always meant to do and god, it was such a corny thought - he literally knew nothing about this man besides his name, the press of his lips, the feel of his muscles rolling underneath Kevin's hands - but kissing Sam was so easy. It felt  _right_.

Kevin wound his arms up around Sam's neck and pressed their bodies together. Sam gasped and tightened his arms around Kevin's waist and yeah, _yeah_ , Kevin was into that. He tangled his hands in Sam's hair, deepening the kiss and tugging lightly, eliciting a quiet moan from Sam, and _oh_ -

Kevin surged forward, stretching up on his tiptoes. He swept his tongue across Sam's lip and felt Sam's huge hands tighten on his back, the planes of Sam's muscles pressing deliciously against his body. Sam opened his mouth to Kevin easily, the slide of their tongues together making Kevin shiver, heat pooling low in his belly. The kiss was good and hot and just edging on the wrong side of dirty and, okay, he needed to put a stop to this before the director stepped in and scolded them or something.

He settled back down on his heels, slid his hands back to rest on Sam's chest, felt Sam's heart fluttering under his palm. He pressed one more chaste kiss to Sam's lips and pulled away, exhaling sharply. Sam rested his forehead against Kevin's and licked his lips.

"Oh man," Sam chuckled, pulling back to smile at Kevin. Kevin reluctantly stepped away, carded a hand through his hair and turned to the director.

"Do you need us to do that again? Because I have no problems with that," Kevin joked. He heard Sam let out a full belly laugh, felt Sam's knuckles brushing against the back of his hand. Kevin felt dizzy and light and happy and, yeah, a little turned on. Marginally turned on. _Ridiculously_ turned on.

The director thanked Sam and Kevin, told them they were free to go, shook their hands and left them to their own devices.

"Um," Sam said, sliding his hands into his front pockets. "Did you maybe wanna get dinner with me? 'Cause I know this great thai place right around the corner..."

"Hell yes," Kevin said, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thank god," Sam laughed and stepped closer to Kevin. "Because I'd really, really like to kiss you again."

"I think that can be arranged," Kevin grinned up at him. Sam slipped his hand into Kevin's, linking their fingers together as they walked. "So, Sam. What do you do for a living?"

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me and my silly writing on [tumblr](http://creaturesong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
